the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle 1: What Is This Power?
Battle 1: What Is This Power? '''is the first episode of the Opera TV series Opera Cards: The Anime. Synopsis Peter-kun's 15th birthday has arrived, which means that it's finally time for him to start playing Opera Cards! With his friends, he aims to become the master of Opera Cards! Plot The episode begins with a panning shot of Opera-Kyo City, as Peter-kun's voice narrates about the city and how wondrous it is. The panning shot continues into a stadium, as Peter-kun talks about the city's obsession: Opera Cards. Based on the heroes of Opera TV, the cards are used in friendly battles and tournaments to test people's skills. Peter-kun concludes his speech by saying "The thing is, Opera Cards is only available to those who're 15 or older. Luckily for me, it's my fifteenth birthday today!" as the shot changes to show him in bed before being startled awake by his mother, and the opening theme song plays. After the opening, Peter-kun complains about his surprise awakening, to which his mother replies "Perhaps it was a little surprising, but let's not forget what today is!", to which Peter-kun excitedly remembers and gains a burst of energy. He goes through his morning routine quicker than usual, all for one reason: He finally gets to play Opera Cards. He opens the door, says goodbye to his mother, and runs to the local park to find his friends, Iiw-chan and Melvin-san. Iiw-chan is quick to wish Peter-kun a happy birthday by showing him the tattoos on her soles, while Melvin-san points out that Peter-kun being the youngest of their trio prevented them from beginning to play Opera Cards sooner. With the trio ready, they make their way to the Opera Card Warehouse to begin their journey. They arrive at the Opera Card Warehouse, head inside, and make their way to the front desk to meet with Eijiro-sama, the proprietor of the establishment. When he confirms that the trio wish to start playing the game, he takes them to the back room of the building, where three screens lie. Here, Eijiro-sama has Peter-kun, Iiw-chan and Melvin-san take personality tests to determine the right card for each of them. Peter-kun's results match him with the Black Jackal, Iiw-chan's results match her with Diamond Cutie, and Melvin-san's results match him with the Flame Icarus. Upon receiving these results and exiting the backroom, Eijiro-sama gives each of the trio's members a card of their character, as well as an Opera Card-Slotter. Before he sends the trio on their way, he gives them two pieces of valuable advice: To come to him if they want to know of any challenges in the area, and to collect all of the cards of the Opera TV heroes because something interesting will happen if they do. Keeping their advice in mind, the trio set off for home to find objects to attach their Opera Card-Slotters to. Peter-kun attaches his to a shield decorated with the Jackals, Iiw-chan attaches hers to a frying pan, and Melvin-san creates a set of Flame Icarus-inspired chest armour to attach his to. The next day, Iiw-chan arrives at Peter-kun's door to show him something, and asks him to follow her and bring his Opera Card-Slotter. He does, and is pleasantly surprised to find a mansion. Iiw-chan reveals that she, Peter-kun and Melvin-san will be forming a team, based within the mansion, to collect all of the Hero Cards, and she wants Peter-kun to lead the team. Peter-kun is excited about this opportunity, and in his first official act as team leader, he names his team "Team Lucky Song". Peter-kun and Iiw-chan enter the mansion to find that Melvin-san has already set up furniture and claimed the upstairs bedroom. Iiw-chan shows Peter-kun the bedroom that they will be sharing, where the beds are laid side-by-side and facing different directions. Now that they are settled, Peter-kun decides that he and Iiw-chan should test their cards by having a friendly battle. Iiw-chan adds that the winner's reward will be having their feet worshipped by the loser, which Peter-kun agrees is a good reward. And so, the battle begins. Peter-kun and Iiw-chan insert their cards into their Opera Card-Slotters, summon the holograms of the characters, and begin. Peter-kun's Black Jackal hologram has the upper hand for most of the battle, but things quickly turn in Iiw-chan's favour when she uses Diamond Cutie's "Frying Pan Flash" combo followed by her "Cutie Kicks" finishing move to win the battle. After returning the holograms to their cards, Peter-kun congratulates Iiw-chan on a good game before the two of them head to their bedroom so she can receive her reward. Iiw-chan sits on her bed and takes off her flip-flops, and Peter-kun gets to worshipping her feet. After a brief foot worship sequence, Peter-kun decides that his team should get to know their Card Holograms, which everyone agrees on. They slot their cards back into their Opera Card-Slotters and bring the holograms out, who pledge loyalty to their masters. Afterwards, Peter-kun reaffirms Team Lucky Song's goal of acquiring every Hero Card, before declaring "Nothing can stop us!" Meanwhile, in a secret warehouse, a shadowy figure takes notice of the new team, telling an underling that "We cannot let this new team get every Hero Card, or our plans will be for nothing!", to which the underling replies "Do not be concerned, master. My partner and I will stop them." before pulling a card with the 12th Group Leader on it and laughing evilly. The shot transitions to outside the warehouse as a narrator says "Who are these perilous foes, and what do they have planned? Stay tuned for the next episode of Opera Cards: The Anime!", and the episode ends. Voice Cast * Peter Opera - Peter Yamamoto, Eijiro-sama, Narrator, Black Jackal/Flame Icarus Card Holograms, Opera Card-Slotter Voice * Iiw Opera - Iiw Suzuki, Peter-kun's Mother * Melvin Trollson - Melvin Saito * Mindy Operafan - Diamond Cutie Hologram * Hafu Evans - Fukurui-ha * Korgot of Earth - Orgot-ko Trivia * '''Team Lucky Song's Card Inventory: ** Peter-kun: Black Jackal ** Iiw-chan: Diamond Cutie ** Melvin-san: Flame Icarus * This episode features an early appearance by Fukurui-ha and Orgot-ko, before their debuts in the next episode. Category:Opera TV Category:Opera Cards: The Anime Category:Opera Cards: The Anime episodes